What Happens at a Fangirl Sleepover: The Musical
by Yours The Author
Summary: In which Yours The Author writes a series of one-shots based on derpology's What happens at a fangirl sleepover. Rated K through T for mentions of blood and violence. Merry Christmas, derpology!
1. Simple Girl

Gooood afternoon, everyone! This is Yours The Author, coming to you for the remainder of the holiday season to bring you a gift I've been working on for a bit of a while now.

This series of one-shots is a gift to the wonderful derpology, author of the fanfic "What happens at a fangirl sleepover". If you haven't read it yet, it would probably be a good idea to do so, so that you have an idea of who these characters are and what the situation is. This series may not be entirely canon to these OCs and other characters, but I hope they will suffice until you read the actual story. It's a long one, so set up some time to read it.

This first of several is based on the Spongebob Squarepants Musical song: "Simple Sponge". The lyrics, obviously, have been changed to fit the story. I hope you enjoy it.

Hetalia belongs to Himeruya Hidekaz, and What happens at a fangirl sleepover belongs to derpology. Have a good read!

* * *

What Happens at a Fangirl Sleepover: The Musical

By: Yours The Author

Original Conept By: derpology

Simple Girl

* * *

Takes place after meeting Tokyo, after Em bombs Nora's country, but before Nora's first world meeting. May not be accurate to the updated version of What Happens at a Fangirl Sleepover.

* * *

Nora still wasn't quite sure how she had managed to convince her boss to not fight back against Em's painful assault, but she was thankful that it worked.

It had been a few days since then; since she had found her land and home, since she had met Japan's "daughter", Tokyo, since she had told Tokyo in secret her plans for the outcome of the second world war… the whole reason she had agreed with the Axis' leader, Germany, to fight for them at all.

Despite being well enough to walk now, Nora's new allies insisted she stay in bed until she had fully recovered. _Of course_ , Nora thought in annoyance to herself, _they don't seem to understand that walking helps me._

They had, at least, agreed to leave the curtains open and not leave her in the dark, which she was also thankful for. Just her… and the light streaming through the window… and her thoughts. Oh, joy.

Nora turned over again and gazed into the sunlight. She tried to remember what she had seen of her little country before Japan had caught her and put her back to bed. A tall tree with cherry blossoms blooming, the cloudless blue sky and… and… Em…

Nora clenched her eyes shut and turned away from the window. She didn't regret telling her boss to not bomb Em's country; not at all! But Nora couldn't get that look on Em's face out of her head. Such rage… anger… disappointment. Looking at her like she didn't know what she was doing, like she was just a… _simple_ girl (definitely not what Em would have said, but you get the point). For some reason, those two words repeated in Nora's head.

Simple girl. Simple girl. Simple girl.

Nora removed the sheets covering her and slowly stood up, facing the window again. She could almost hear the music playing in a different room.

 _"Sure I spend my days hanging around,"_ she sang quietly. _"Head in the clouds, and my feet on the ground… but there is more to me than just this land. Give me a chance; I could lend a hand!"_ Nora clenched a fist and smiled slightly at the landscape out her window. " _And maybe one day, everyone will say: 'our friendship is yours, it's your lucky day!' That is all I've ever wanted… then I can finally say I've done it…"_ She unclenched her fists and put her hand over her heart, eyes closed.

" _Let me have adventure; be a contender and more!"_

 _"'Cause you're not a simple girl!"_ A chorus seemed to sing in the distance.

" _I wish they'd see I'm not just the country next door!"_

 _"No, you're not a simple girl!"_

 _"There has to be a better way; a way to save this world I've found. But how can I start the end of the war?"_ Nora lowered her gaze. " _Am I just a simple girl?"_

" _No, you're not a simple girl!"_ The chorus overlapped itself. Nora began to slowly pace back and forth in front of the window.

" _So what if I'm a girl? It's what I want to be! There isn't anyone who makes peace like me! Employee of the month two times in a row! I defeated Japan in one try; no joke!"_ Nora smiled, thinking of the look on Tokyo and her boss's faces when she pinned Japan to the ground. She also remembered her job as a cashier, and how she had convinced Britain and Japan to put aside their differences to help her bag items.

" _And all of my people know that they can depend on this little gal country who's a stable land. I can eat a lot of ice cream… I can even play piano like—"_

She stepped to the conveniently placed piano in her room and played a few keys.

" _Let me have adventure; be a contender and more!"_

 _"'Cause you're not a simple girl!"_

 _"Can't they see I'm not just the country next door?"_

 _"No, you're not a simple—"_

Nora began to play a quiet, almost melancholic set of notes. " _I wish that I could change Em's mind. I never thought my world could end. I only want to hang out with my friends."_ Nora thought back to her people evacuating from crumbling, burning buildings; events that had only happened a few days ago.

" _But fear, I fear, is getting out of hand… And now there's panic that's run amok in my simple land!"_

Nora clenched her eyes shut, hearing the screams over and over… then she abruptly stood up.

" _NO! Just give me adventure! I'm a contender and more!"_

 _"'Cause you're not a simple girl!"_

 _"I will show I'm not just the country next door!"_

 _"No, you're not a simple girl!"_

 _"I'm gonna find a better way! A way to save this life I've found! And I AM gonna start the end of the—"_

 _"NON!"_ Nora jumped at the angry, French-tinged voice in her head. Em's voice. " _You're just a simple girl."_

 _"You're wrong, Em. I'll find a way to stop the world's pain and suffering!"_

 _"You are still a simple girl."_

 _"I'll use logic! Like Tokyo said! I'm going to need her on the team!"_

 _"'Cause you're just a simple girl."_

 _"A-and Jason, too! He's strong enough to lift me! We'll be the best. Team. Ever! Tokyo's brains, plus Jason's brawn, plus myyyyyyyy…"_

 _"Just a very simple girl."_

 _"I'm not sure what my thing is… but that won't stop me! When the going gets tough, this girl gets going!"_ Nora threw open the window and belted out: " _No, I'm not a simple girl!"_

 _"Let me have adventure, be a contender and more!"_ The chorus sang along.

" _I am not a simple girl!"_

 _"They will see you're not just the country next door!"_

 _"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!"_ Nora and the chorus cheered. " _Now, at last, I have found a way! A way to save this world I love! I am not! A simple! GIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLL!"_

The music finished. Japan poked his head into Nora's room. "Nora-san? Were you… singing?"

Nora felt her face flush; first in embarrassment, then in worry. "How much did you hear?"

"We heard the piano from downstairs. The only words I heard were when you started screaming about how you weren't a 'simple girl', whatever that means."

"…Ah." Nora sighed in a mix between relief and, again, embarrassment. Her secret mission was still safe.

"Normally, I'd put you right back to bed, but your boss wants to see you. You shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Of course." Nora quickly closed the window and followed Japan out of the room.

* * *

First gift of belated Christmas: complete! I hope you enjoyed it!

Once more, if you haven't read derpology's story, I highly recommend it! Have a lovely day, and I'll hopefully see you again soon. Until then!


	2. Hero is Our Middle Name

Welcome back, dear readers! I probably should have waited a few days before posting the next song fic, but I want to get them all done before I go back to college in about a week and a half. This one is based on the song from the Spongebob Squarepants Musical, "Hero is Our Middle Name". This is the last one from that musical, I promise. Unless I get an idea. But that probably won't happen. Anyway, see you at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Hero Is Our Middle Name

Takes place after Nora's first world meeting, after defeating her second player, after hurrying into Germany's house to avoid talking to Prussia, and before Nora's second player escapes. Jason and Tokyo take a break from studying for Jason's "become a capital" test to boost Nora's confidence in her ability to stop world war two.

* * *

"Haha-wow-I'm-just-going-to-go-to-bed-now-I'm-tired-from-all-that-fighting-Germany-you-can-put-my-2p-in-your-basement-wow-I'm-tired-goodnight!" Nora rushed past Prussia and up the stairs.

Prussia looked at the Axis trio. "Who the heck was that?"

Nora hurried up to the bathroom she had put Jason and Tokyo in, knocked three times, and said quietly, "July 28th".

"Isn't it funny that the date you chose a year or two ago ended up being the release date for one of the worst animated of 2017?" The Author asked derpology.

"That movie wasn't even a thing when I chose the code word," derpology replied.

"Yeah, I know. Still, it's funny. Funnier than the movie, anyway."

"Have you even _seen_ that movie?"

"Have you?"

"…Fair point."

Jason and Tokyo peeked open the door. "Care to explain what that was all about?" Jason asked.

"What the heck did your brother say?" Tokyo asked in Japanese.

"What the heck did she say?" Jason asked in English.

"What the heck did your brother say?" Tokyo asked again in Japanese.

"What the heck did—"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH," Nora put a finger over Jason and Tokyo's mouths. "SSSSSshush. I'll explain everything in my room. Come on." Nora led the capital and soon-to-be-capital to a bedroom.

"This is my bedroom, actually—" Tokyo began.

"I told you to shush! Now, here's what happened…"

Nora explained everything that had happened to her since the world meeting. If you want to actually know what that means, you'll have to be a good little reader and read derpology's story.

"You met Mother Nature?" Tokyo gasped.

"Was she in your animation and mango series?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I met her, and no, she wasn't," Nora replied. "I mean, it's nice to have a decent parental figure in my life, even if I'll probably never see her again. But you're both missing the point!" Nora began to pace in front of the two of them. "I thought I'd just have to deal with years of prejudice against minorities and cultural differences, but now I have to deal with these almost supernatural second players!" Nora flopped onto the bed and covered her face with her hands. "I don't think I can do this…"

"Hey, hey…" Jason uncovered Nora's face. "That might have been the case when you were going it alone… but you have the two of us! That's something, isn't it?" Jason pulled Nora into a sitting position. Music began to play. " _If you want the war to end tomorrow, wallowing in sorrow won't get you anywhere! You'll find all the strength you need inside, like a sea god riding tides! Don't let your moment pass by, come on! Hero is our middle name!_ " Jason clapped his hands, Tokyo bouncing to the music. " _Fixing trouble is our game! Just give it the old know-how!"_ Jason put a finger to his temple. " _There's no better time than now! Don't give up and don't give in!"_

 _"Hai!"_ Tokyo joined in. " _If you're thinking 'sink or swim'-"_

"How is she speaking English?" derpology asked.

"Sh!" The Author shushed.

" _Oh, yeah!"_ Jason cheered. " _Courage is your claim to fame when 'hero' is your middle name!"_

 _"And 'hero' is our middle name!"_ Jason and Tokyo high-fived.

"That's nice, you two, but my middle name is… well… it doesn't matter," Nora said, getting up and pacing again. " _My history books aren't just a prediction; it's not science fiction, there's nothing I can do at all—"_

 _"Why are you waiting for the bottom to fall?"_ Jason asked. " _Not the time to drop this big blue ball!"_ Jason held up a globe. " _All for one and one for all!"_

 _"All for one and one for all!"_ Jason and Tokyo cheered.

" _All for one and one for all!"_ Nora smiled slowly, getting into the song. " _Hero is my middle name!"_

 _"All right!"_ Jason cheered again.

" _Fixing trouble is my game! Just give it the old know-how!"_

 _"There's no better time than now!"_ The three of them sang.

" _And 'hero' is my middle name!"_ Nora pumped a fist. "Alright, guys, let's do this! Three heroes, to the rescue!"

"Team of Tres, to the top!" Tokyo cried.

"Us, go!" Jason cheered.

The music swelled one more time. " _So come on! Hero is our middle name! Fixing trouble is our game!"_

 _"Just give it the old know-how!"_ Nora put a finger to her temple and winked.

" _There's no better time than now!"_ They all sang. _"Don't give up and don't give in, if you're thinking sink or swim! Courage is your claim to fame when hero is your middle name! And hero is our middle name! And hero is our middle name! Hero is our middle name!"_ The music stopped.

Germany poked his head into the room. "Um… I put your second player in my basement, Suko. Were you three just… singing?"

Nora, Jason, and Tokyo looked at each other. "…How much did you hear?" Nora asked.

"Something about heroes? Also, don't say 'hero', Jason, your American is showing. Normally," Germany returned his gaze to Nora, "I'd make you come downstairs and introduce yourself to my brother, but given everything we've been through today, I'll allow you to go to bed. Guten Nacht."

"Good night," Nora, Jason, and Tokyo chorused in their respective languages. Germany left the room.

"We should probably stop singing about our plans," Nora said.

"Yeah," Jason said.

"Hai," Tokyo said, no longer speaking English for the sake of a song.

They went to their respective bedrooms and fell asleep.

* * *

The date "July 28, 2017" is the date the Emoji Movie came out. Last I checked, it had, like, two percent on Rotten Tomatoes, give or take. The more you know.

I found these lyrics online, but the actual recording of the song may be slightly different, with more dialogue and/or lyrics. Still, it's a cool motivational song. I hope you liked it.

So, what did you think? Leave a review, tell me what you thought, and I'll see you again soon; maybe even tomorrow! Until then!


	3. Hole in my Heart

Once more, another shout out to derpology for reviewing my song fics thus far! I'm glad you like them, and I hope you like this one, too! See you at the bottom of the page. The song is based on "Hole in my Heart" from Phineas and Ferb. The lyrics have been altered slightly to fit the plot.

* * *

Hole in my Heart

Takes place after the Allied Powers jump out of an airplane in the middle of a snow storm, once they're back at whoever's house. Also takes place after Nora's 2p is put in Germany's basement, but before she is set free by Speirell.

* * *

Nora lay in bed. Thankfully, someone had been kind enough to leave a nightlight nearby (were nightlights around in the forties? Who knew.) She was feeling a little chilly. Apparently, the house wasn't as well insulated as it could have been.

She turned over in bed to try and get her mind off of the cold. Immediately, her thoughts went to Em and the others, but mostly Em. Em _said_ she forgave her, but Nora still couldn't get that look of rage out of her head. Nora missed her friends, even if they had seen each other only a few hours ago.

Since it was clear she wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon, Nora got up and pulled open the window curtains. It was too dark to see anything but the snow and occasionally the moon through the clouds. A melancholy tune seemed to surround the dark landscape and the country.

" _Somewhere out across that skyline,_ " she sang quietly, " _maybe down some lonely street, there's a girl with anger issues without whom I'm incomplete."_

She pressed her nose to the window, fogging up the glass. " _Who will I make jokes with now? Now that we're so far apart? I want to get her back somehow. There's an Em-shaped hole…"_

Nora sighed and pulled away from the window. " _An Em-sized hole… An Em-sized hole in my heart._ "

Meanwhile, at one of the Allied Powers houses, Em was pacing back and forth in her room by the window. Em knew that Nora had basically said things were okay now, but Em was sure that wasn't it. She stopped pacing and shook her head. That look on Nora's face when Em heard she was going to fight for the Axis. Fear… sadness… heartbreak.

Em pressed against the ice-cold window. In the back of her head, some sad guitar music was playing. _"Who will I poke fun with now, and tease for being so smart? I don't know what I'll do now… There's a Nora-shaped hole in my heart."_

 _"There's an Em-shaped hole,_ " Nora whispered.

" _A Nora-sized hole,"_ Em sang.

 _"A big honking hole in my heart…"_ They finished together.

Em closed the window curtains and turned around. Adri was standing in the doorway. "I know what you're doing," she said. "You're singing! That means you want Nora back."

"Shut up, Mom! Get out of my room!" Em threw a pillow at her, which fell flat several feet in front of its target. Adri closed the door behind her. Em groaned in frustration and flopped onto her bed. Nothing else to do, now that she had sung a song out of boredom and loneliness. Time to go to bed.

* * *

A little short, but I hope it suffices. I think this song helps show how Em and Nora are feeling about each other and the events that have happened to them over the past few days/ weeks. So, what did you think? Leave a review, tell me what you thought, and I'll try to post a new one tomorrow. Until then!


	4. Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

Hoo boy, this is a long one. I cut it off half way through so that The Reader (that's you) wouldn't have to read the same words over and over. I hope you don't mind. The song is "Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better" from "Annie Get Your Gun". See you at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

Takes place before the Allied Powers get in the plane to go to the girl's first world meeting, but after Em is told Nora probably chose not to fight back against her assault.

* * *

"No, you can _not_ fly the plane! You have no place behind the wheel of any vehicle!" England said again to Em, who had her arms crossed and was blocking the entrance to the plane.

"Why not? Is it because I'm a girl?"

"It's because of a lot of things besides that—"

"So you admit that's one of the reasons." Em set her hands on her hips.

"Come _on_ , guys," Dakota groaned. "It's freezing out here!" The other Allied Powers murmured in agreement.

"Not until I get to fly the plane!"

"No, _I'm_ flying the plane, and that's that!"

"You just want to think you're so high and mighty with your trained piloting skills. Now listen up, Black Sheep of Europe—"

"Don't call me that!"

" _Anything YOU can do, I can do better!"_ Before the words had finished coming out of her mouth, Dakoto had pulled out her phone and was now playing the music. England scoffed. " _I can do anything better than you!"_ Em continued.

 _"No, you can't,"_ said England.

 _"Yes, I can."_

 _"No, you can't."_

 _"Yes, I can."_

 _"No, you can't."_

 _"Yes, I can, yes, I can!"_

England stomped angrily in the snow. " _Anything you can be, I can be greater! Sooner or later, I'm greater than you."_

 _"No, you're not."_

 _"Yes, I am."_

 _"No, you're not."_

 _"Yes, I am."_

 _"No, you're not."_

 _"Yes, I am, yes, I am!"_ England made like he was holding a rifle. " _I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge."_

"That poor partridge…" Carolyn whispered.

" _I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow."_

"Why are there so many dead birds?!" Carolyn cried. France patted her back.

" _I can live on bread and cheese."_ England continued.

" _And only on that?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"So can a rat."_

One of England's bushy eyebrows twitched. _"Any note you can sing, I can sing higher."_

 _"I can sing any note higher than you!"_

 _"No, you can't."_

 _"Yes, I can."_

 _"NO YOU CAAAAAN'T!"_

 _"YES I CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"_

"How did she sing so high?" America wondered.

"She's a girl," England replied. Em stuck out her tongue.

 _"Anything you can say, I can say softer."_ Em sang quietly.

" _I can say anything softer than you."_

 _"No, you can't."_

 _"Yes, I can."_

 _"no, you can't."_

 _"yes, I can."_

 _"YES, I CAN!"_

England jumped at the sudden volume before glaring at his singing rival. " _I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker."_

"I thought he got drunk easily," Dakota said.

"Haha, yeah," America said. "Dude can party."

" _I can drink it quicker, and get even sicker,"_ Em shot back.

" _I can open any safe."_

 _"Without getting caught?"_

 _"Yes,"_ England put a hand to his chest and smiled.

" _That's what I thought… you crook."_

England stopped smiling. " _Any note you can hold, I can hold longer."_

 _"I can hold any note longer than you!"_

 _"No, you caan't."_

 _"Yes, I caaan."_

 _"No, you caaaan't!"_

 _"Yes, I caaaaan!"_

 _"No, you caaaaaan't!"_

 _"Yes, IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII can."_ Em put her hands on her knees and panted.

 _"Yes, you caaaaaaan!"_ England straightened his tie. _"Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter."_

 _"I can sing anything sweeter than you."_

 _"No, you can't."_

 _"Yes, I can."_

 _"No, you can't."_

 _"Yes, I can, yes, I can!"_

 _"Anything you can—"_

"STOP!" Adri shouted.

England and Em looked at her. "WHAT?!"

"This song is way, _way_ too long for us to go through, especially during this snow storm! Em did stuff better than England, so _she_ gets to fly the plane. That's the end of that."

"No!" England whined. "I'm more experienced than her, and-!"

"Why don't we put it to a vote?" Carolyn piped up. "All those in favor of letting Em fly the plane, say 'aye'."

"AYE!" Everyone said.

"We have a unanimous decision," she said. "Sorry, England."

"HECK YEAH!" Em pumped a fist and scurried onto the plane.

England grumbled to himself and climbed in after her, followed by everyone else.

And thus, they went to the world meeting, still somehow on time despite the annoyingly long song.

* * *

I'd go as far as to say that this is the best song to describe Em and England's relationship. Rivals trying to one-up each other… probably not to the point of being in a kismesissitude (look it up, it's a part of troll romance, which is interesting to learn about), but definitely could end in something dangerous if left unchecked.

Anyway, what did you think? Leave a review, tell me what you thought, and I'll see you later, maybe tomorrow? Who knows. Until then!


	5. When They Loved Me

Happy 2019! I stayed up all night to celebrate, and I didn't wake up until a half hour ago. Joy.

Anyway, this song is based on "When She Loved Me" from Toy Story 2. Obviously, the lyrics are changed slightly to fit the story. See you at the bottom of the page.

* * *

When They Loved Me

Takes place after Nora decides to fight for the Axis, while the Axis gives her a few days to recover from Em's words, but before Em bombs Nora's country.

* * *

Nora sat on the edge of her bed. A plate of food and a glass of water were sitting on the floor in front of her. Jason had left it there, but she didn't touch it.

She hadn't been anything but sad since she agreed to fight for the Axis, since Em yelled at her, looked at her with such anger. Why didn't Em understand what she was trying to do? Em said that Nora was throwing away eighteen years of friendship, but she didn't even hear Nora out…

Nora shook her head and wiped away a fresh tear. Germany said the Axis would give her a few days to collect herself, but she could tell he was getting impatient. She gazed out the window and saw a piece of the running track Germany had near his house for some reason. The Axis trio was probably out there, running and practicing for… some part of the war. Nora still wasn't quite sure how wars worked between country personifications. Would exercise help her feel better? Sitting around in her room for the past few days was making her feel a bit queasy.

She stood from her spot and set the glass and plate on the bedside table. She looked at her hands. " _When somebody loved me,"_ she sang quietly, " _everything was beautiful. Every hour we spent together lives within my heart."_

Nora felt another tear drip down her cheek. " _And when they were sad, I was there to dry their tears; and when they were happy, so was I."_ Nora wiped her face. " _When they loved me…"_

Nora closed her eyes and turned her face to the ceiling; no, past the ceiling—to the sky. " _Through the summers and the falls, we had each other, that was all. Just me and them together, like it was meant to be. And when they were lonely, I was there to comfort them and I knew that they loved me…"_

Nora opened her eyes and gazed out the window at the clear sky. " _Then one sudden day, everything changed, and I watched them drift away."_ Nora reached her hand towards… something. Some _one. "I was left alone. Still, I'm waiting for the day when they say 'we will always love you'."_

Nora walked to the window and put a hand on the glass. " _Lonely and forgotten, never thought one'd look my way,"_ Nora's eyes rested on Japan, who was talking with Germany while Italy played with a cat by the track, " _when he smiled at me and looked at me, like_ they _used to do. Like he loved me, when they loved me…"_

Japan looked up from Germany and spotted her, waving slightly. Nora waved shyly and backed out of sight. " _When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful. Every hour we spent together lives within my heart. When they loved me…"_

Nora sat back on the bed and sipped some water. Singing seemed to have calmed her down somewhat. There was a knock at her door. "Come in," she called.

Japan poked his head inside. "Nora-san," he greeted her. She gestured him to come in, and he did. He didn't comply when she patted the spot on the bed next to her, though. "Germany-san and I have been talking," he said. "We think they best way to move on from your… old friends, is to start training. Perhaps it will take your mind off things and put you to good use. If you're feeling up to it, of course."

Nora felt a pain in her heart when Japan called them "old friends", but he had a point. Sitting inside all day for the past few days hadn't done much to make her feel better, but perhaps some exercise would help. Besides, if it was anything like the anime, it would just be running some laps and maybe some antics between Italy and Germany while she and Japan watched. What could be the harm?

"You know what? Sure, I'll try it. Just let me eat this food first, even though it's probably cold."

"Of course," Japan said, bowing slightly and leaving.

* * *

Oh, Nora, if you only knew the kind of "training" Germany would put you through. If The Reader is confused, they should read derpology's story. Please.

Anyway, what did you think? Was it good, bad, somewhere in between? Leave a review, tell me what you thought, and I'll see you again soon. I have three more of these left, so once this is done, I'll try to post something else soon. Anyway, until then!


	6. Flare

Guess who's taking their cat to the vet today? My family! That'll be fun. For us, not for her.

Also, guess who got a B in a class she thought she was going to get a D in? ME! Celebrate with me!

Anyway, the lyrics in this song were fan made, though I did alter it a bit to better fit the scenario. Please look up this song on YouTube; it's really good! See you at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Flare

Takes place after Em bombs Nora's country, while Japan is unconscious under a destroyed house. Lyrics by "horizon" on YouTube.

* * *

"That man is still under there!" One of Nora's citizens said, pointing at his decimated home. Nora coughed, and a little blood spurted out. Despite that, she limped to the house and began searching for a way in.

"Nora, no!" Jason cried. "You're hurt! You'll just get worse if you—"

"I have to!" Nora shot back weakly. "If I can't save my people, I can at least save _him_!" She finally found an opening under the rubble and crawled inside. She kept crawling for a few seconds before she reached a short drop into what might have been a basement. She looked around before seeing—

"Japan!" She hurried forward, yelping in pain at a sudden sharpness against her leg. She looked down, seeing a bloody katana she must have cut herself on. She fought through the pain and continued until she reached Japan's side. He didn't respond when she shook him.

"No…" She whimpered. "Please, no… I can't lose you, too…" She cradled his head in her lap and felt tears mix with the blood on her face.

" _Things fall apart so easily,"_ she sang quietly. " _They break away at the seams, and it seems this is the life I was fated to lead: dreams dead in the water, and you ought to let them pass."_

She listened to the distant sound of crackling fire and screams of pain and fear. She thought about what Em's rage had turned into. What Nora had become because of a whim and a desire to find friends and family in this world.

" _I wanted something better than this, than to be an Axis, and so soon to lose you, but it seems that's all I'm gonna get; forgive and forget."_

Nora gingerly brushed Japan's hair out of his eyes. " _Last night, I dreamt of you—you were beautiful; amidst a sky of blue. It was only the two of us, hearts beating synchronously. Do you feel for me?"_

Nora looked up at the sky she couldn't see through the rubble and clouds of dust. " _I heard a song the other day, it reminded me of the way…"_ Nora felt her face flush—it was probably the lack of oxygen. "… _I love you, and how I never got to say that to you. So many things I wanted to do; so many dreams left for dead in the water, drowned and gone; just smile and let them go! I wanted so much more than a war we were born to lose. I wanted so much more… so much more for you."_

Nora lowered her head and cried silently for one minute. Two. Three.

Suddenly, Japan coughed. Nora jumped at the noise. "Are… you… an angel?" Japan whispered hoarsely.

Nora let out a mix between a gasp and a sob, hugging Japan tight. "No, it's me, Nora! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Nora-san… can't… breath…"

Nora let go, letting his head fall in her lap again. "Sorry."

"…What happened to your leg?" Japan pointed at the katana wound.

"Oh, you know. Country being bombed, literally every blood vessel in my body exploding from each impact and death, probably permanent battle scars… you know how it is."

Japan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, and pointed to the opening Nora had crawled through. "We should probably get out before the house caves in on us."

"Um, yes. Of course." The two of them crawled out of the house and back into relative safety.

* * *

D'aw, a love confession hidden in a song. What could be more romantic than bleeding all over the one you have a crush on? Nothing, that's what.

Anyway, what did you think? I really like this song, and I think it can fit pretty well with this scenario. So, please leave a review, tell me what you thought, and I'll hopefully see you tomorrow. Until then!


	7. God Help The Outcasts

Alright, here's the penultimate song fic for derpology. I got the idea to use this song based on the slightly altered lyrics by LemonLight Productions. To see their video, look up "god help the outcasts undertale"; it should be the first one you see. The actual song, of course, is "God Help The Outcasts" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". See you at the bottom of the page.

* * *

God Help the Outcasts

Takes place after Em bomb's Nora's country, after Nora convinces her boss not to fight back against Em, and before Nora meets Tokyo.

* * *

Nora stood outside her house—was it even a house? More like a mini-mansion—and gazed up into the blue sky. Despite how cold it was getting, she found the landscape around her home beautiful, and she knew she would love every second she'd get to explore. It was a small blessing, though, given what had happened only days before.

Nora closed her eyes and breathed in the cold, clean air. She wondered if Devon could see her. Would he be proud of what she was trying to do? Or would he react the way Em had, with anger and disappointment?

She shook her head. Thinking like that wouldn't get her anywhere. Though, now that she was on the subject of those watching her…

Nora looked up at the sky again. _"I don't know if you can hear me,_ " she sang quietly, " _or if you're even there. I don't know if you would listen to a country's prayer."_

She gazed up at a nearby cherry blossom tree. " _Yes, I know I'm just an outcast; I shouldn't speak to you. Still, I look up there and wonder: weren't you once an outcast, too?"_

She wrapped her blanket around herself a little more tightly to keep out the cold. _"God help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show them the mercy they don't find on Earth. God help my people who look to you still. God help the outcasts, or nobody will…"_

Nora closed her eyes again and swayed in the wind. " _They ask for wealth… They ask for fame... They ask for glory to shine on their name. They ask for love they can possess... They as for God and his angels to bless them…!"_

Nora paused to breath. Singing probably wasn't the best medicine for five hundred bombs to the face, but she was almost done. " _I ask for nothing! I can get by, but I know so many less lucky than I! Please help my people, the poor and down-trod. I thought we all were the children of God."_

 _"God help my outcasts, the children of God…"_ She whispered this last line, and reached up to trace the end of a cherry tree branch.

"Nora-san?" Nora didn't turn, but heard Japan walk up behind her. "You should be inside; you're not well enough to move yet!"

"Isn't it beautiful?" Nora asked, not looking away from her cherry tree. "I'm so glad these were spared from the attack.

"Hai, they are lovely, aren't they? But now is not the time to admire them. Please, come inside."

Nora nodded… then kept nodding her head.

"Nora-san?"

She breathed deeply and swayed slightly. Japan sighed, scooped her up into his arms, and carried her inside.

* * *

Oh, Japan cares about Nora; isn't that cute? I can't wait to see more of their interactions in the future.

Anyway, the next one is the last one, so I hope you had a good ride. If you like what I've written, consider checking out my other stories and song fics. I've got a lot of them, so there's plenty to choose from. So anyway, leave a review, tell me what you thought, and I'll see you tomorrow. Until then!


	8. Good For You

This is it! The final song fic! It's been a journey, that's for sure. The song is from "Dear Evan Hansen", titled "Good For You". It's a really good song, so listen to it if you have a chance. See you at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Good For You

Takes place when Nora tells Germany that she'll fight for the Axis, immediately as her friends and the Allied Powers find out about her decision. An alternative to how Em actually reacted to the news.

* * *

"Just say the first thing that comes to mind," Germany said. "That's how you'll know."

"Okay…" Nora took a deep breath: "Axis." She covered her mouth as soon as the word left her mouth. Did she really just say that? Did that mean…?

Germany probably noticed her reaction, but said calmly, "You can choose whether to support the Axis or fight alongside us. I won't pressure you—"

"N-no," Nora said quickly, "I'll… I'll fight."

"Oh, will you?" A voice said behind the two of them. Nora flinched, and slowly turned to see her friends and the other countries. The allies looked disappointed. Carolyn, Dakota, and Adri looked like they were about to cry. And Em…

 _Em, it's not what you think…_ Nora thought, biting her lip. The five of them were close enough to have a pretty good idea of what the other was thinking, so why didn't Em seem to know?

There was a vein pulsing on Em's neck and forehead, but it was anything but comical. She was baring her clenched teeth and shaking. "You'd throw away eighteen years of friendship for _this?"_ She growled.

 _Em, no…_ Why couldn't Em understand? "Em—"

"NON!" Em shouted. "I get it, Nora. We leave you alone for five minutes and you join the Axis, it's like you're proud of what they did!"

"What does that mean-?" Germany began.

"SHUT UP!" Em stalked up to Nora and shoved her roughly. " _So you found a place where the grass is greener?"_ Em began. " _And you jumped the fence to the other side? Is it good? Are they giving you a world we could never provide?"_

Nora felt her eyes watering. _Em…_ She thought.

" _Well, I hope you're proud of your big decision,"_ she pushed Nora again. " _Yeah, I hope it's all that you want and more! Now you're free from the agonizing life you were living before!"_

"Don't talk to my sister like that—" Jason stepped forward, but Em turned her glare on him, and he backed up quickly.

" _And you say what you need to say, so that you get to walk away. It would could kill you to have to stay trapped when you've got something new. Well, I'm sorry you had it rough, and I'm sorry we're not enough. Thank God they rescued you!"_

 _Em, please…_ Nora felt a tear slide down her cheek and flinched when Em stomped her foot, almost hitting Nora's own.

 _"So you got what you always wanted. So you got your dream come true… good for you! Good for you, you, you,"_ She jabbed Nora's collar bone with each 'you'. " _Got a taste of a life so perfect, so you did what you had to do. Good for you! Good for you!"_

Nora looked frantically back at the others. The Allies still looked disappointed, as well as slightly confused by Em's song. Carolyn had her mouth covered with one hand, Dakota was looking away, and Adri was looking back and forth between Em and Nora. "Guys—" Nora began.

"I'm not done yet!" Em grabbed Nora's shoulder and yanked her closer. " _Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry? Do you even care that you might be wrong? Was it fun? Well, I hope you had a blast while you dragged us along."_

"It's not what you think—!" Nora tried again.

" _And you say what you need to say,"_ Em interrupted, " _and you play who you need to play, and if somebody's in your way, crush them and leave them behind! Well, I guess if we're not of use, go ahead, you can cut us lose. Go ahead, now, we won't mind!"_

Nora shook in fear and sadness. Em was close to her breaking point; she could tell.

" _Am I supposed to just let you go? Is that good for you? Would that be good for you, you, you?"_ Em jabbed Nora again with each 'you'. " _We'll just sit back while you run the show. Is that good for you? Would that be good for you, you, you?"_

 _"All I need is some time to think!"_ Nora sang quietly while Em repeated her jabbing. " _But the boat is about to sink! Can't erase what I wrote in ink! Tell me how could I change the story? All the words that I can't take back, like a train coming off the track, 'cause the rails and the bolts all crack! I've got to find a way to stop it! Stop it! Just let me OUT!"_ Nora covered her eyes as Em drew closer and closer.

 _"So you got what you always wanted! So you got your dream come true! Good for you! Good for you, you, you!"_ Em's fists were clenched and quaking, slowly raising from her sides to Nora's direction. " _Got a taste of a life so perfect! Now you say that you're someone new! Good for you! Good for you! Good for you! Gooooood fooor yooooou! So you got what you always wanted!"_ Em launched herself at Nora. Jason yanked his sister out of the way, hoisted her over his back, and ran out of the mansion, the Axis in tow.

* * *

Oof, that was intense. Poor Nora. I hope things get better for these girls soon, though given where "What happens at a fangirl sleepover" last ended before the nights of questions and answers, that's probably not what's going to happen.

Merry Christmas, and happy new year to derpology, as well as all my readers! I hope you had fun with this. I know I certainly did. I probably won't write anymore song fics, but if an idea crosses my mind, maybe I will. Who knows?

Anyway, what did you think? Leave a review, tell me what you thought, and check out some of my other stories as well as derpology's story. See you later, hopefully. Until then!


End file.
